


there, there

by ichigobun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dark Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Verbal Humiliation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun
Summary: Whenever Sylvain caught him like this, Ashe almost never knew what to expect. Sometimes, he was sweet; he often made Ashe feel like he was special, like nobody else could give him what he had to offer.But sometimes, he was mean. Sometimes, Sylvain marked him up inside and out, and then left him alone to finish himself.Ashe was starting to think that was the case for tonight.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	there, there

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted this lil snippet on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun/status/1303514322610597893), but i decided to also post it here (w some edits) bc i rlly liked it lol
> 
> ty to lex for sum big brain ideas
> 
> title from "there, there" by radiohead (every1 go listen to hail to the thief it's a good album)
> 
> hope u enjoy :>

“ _Sylvain_ —”

Ashe was cut off by a thumb slipping into his mouth, hooking behind his bottom teeth. Muscle memory compelled him to moan and suck on it. Sylvain tasted how he always did, like sweat and metal. “What is it, sweetheart?” Sylvain’s breath was hot on his neck, and Ashe could _feel_ his lips curl into a cruel smile against his skin. “You want this, right?” He continued to tease a finger over his hole, feather-light and promising. 

However, Ashe couldn’t form words around the thumb pressing down on his tongue, so he just offered a quick, frantic nod. His heart was pounding. Whenever Sylvain caught him like this, he almost never knew what to expect. Sometimes, he was sweet; he often made Ashe feel like he was special, like nobody else could give him what he had to offer.

But sometimes, he was mean. Sometimes, Sylvain marked him up inside and out, and then left him alone to finish himself.

Ashe was starting to think that was the case for tonight.

“You were waiting for me, I bet,” Sylvain murmured low in his ear. His hand moved to harshly grab at his ass, spreading him open to the cool air of the library. Anticipation hummed under Ashe’s skin. “I mean, what were you hoping to do here? You know you’re just a fucking cocksleeve, right?”

 _That’s not true_ , Ashe would have objected if his mouth wasn’t full. Instead, a lump formed in his throat, and his nose burned at the threat of tears. 

Sylvain didn’t let up. 

“Look at your pretty little hole,” Sylvain chuckled. Ashe squirmed underneath his gaze; it was like he was held captive, like he was some pet for Sylvain to toy with at his leisure. “The only thing you’re good for.” Sylvain teased him again, and Ashe let out a breathy whine. Desire, anxiety, and humiliation twisted in his gut—and yet, he loved nothing more.

The only warning Ashe got was the hot, wet sensation of spit trickling over his hole before Sylvain shoved a finger inside. He bit down on Sylvain’s thumb at the sudden intrusion, and he hissed out in pain. “Shit, watch it, Ashe,” he warned, retreating to weave his hand into his hair instead. Sylvain _yanked_ his head back and the burn was so, so perfect. "You should know better by now." His hand left Ashe's hair so it could come down on his ass, and that shameless crack echoed into the hallway, no doubt. The biting aftertaste on his skin combined with Sylvain crooking his finger _just so_ wrenched an obscene moan from Ashe.

“Please—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sylvain breathed, adding another finger. “You really don’t have to ask. I know what you want.” He started to pick up the pace, and soon enough Ashe was left whining and desperately clutching at the bookshelf. With a low, dark laugh, Sylvain pulled his head back towards his chest. “Fucking slut. You want everyone to hear you?”

Ashe’s head was too fuzzy, too scrambled to think of a response. He just sniffled, and that’s when he realized hot tears had been streaming down his face. Sylvain noticed instantly. He grabbed Ashe by the jaw and forced him to look up at him with his big, watery eyes. “Aw, what’s wrong?” His voice was dripping with venom, bitter and cruel. Both of them knew he didn't care. "This is all it takes to make you cry, baby boy? Come on, I've done worse." Sylvain’s tongue swept over his cheekbone to collect those tears, and nothing had ever made Ashe feel so pathetic in his life.

Sylvain pulled his fingers out. Ashe knew he’d usually spend more time preparing him for what was to come, but right now he couldn’t bother to complain. What Sylvain said was right—Ashe was just a slut, just a cocksleeve, and the sooner he could be useful to him the better.

Sylvain’s cock kissed against his hole, so promising and _so much bigger_ than the mere two fingers he used to stretch him out. Ashe anxiously pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He wanted it—he wanted Sylvain to fill him up and ruin him for anyone else like he always did.

“Ready?” Sylvain asked, and Ashe was about to assent, but then Sylvain quickly added, “Wait, why did I ask?” His lips curled up in a sharp grin. “I don’t care.”

And Sylvain took him.

Without any care for Ashe’s comfort, he speared him on his cock, and it was so much. For a fearful moment, Ashe thought it might have been _too much_. But then, Sylvain was in his ear, telling him how good he felt, how he took him so perfectly, and some kind of childlike affection bubbled in Ashe’s chest. 

No one else would let Sylvain use them like this. When Sylvain clutched at his hips and left bruises on his skin for days afterward, when Sylvain carved through Ashe and molded his insides to his shape, when Sylvain was reduced to mean thrusts and labored breaths, _that_ was when Ashe truly felt alive. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain swore, hot and electric against his neck. He pulled Ashe’s hips back to meet him with every selfish thrust. The sound of skin on skin was deafening, but Ashe couldn’t find it within himself to feel ashamed, especially when all he could think was _more, more, more_. He’d beg, but he could only manage pathetic, breathy moans every time Sylvain drove in deeper.

Ashe could feel that familiar, tight heat curling between his legs. He knew Sylvain wasn’t doing this for Ashe’s pleasure; he wasn’t trying to be precise with his thrusts, and yet, Ashe could try to chase that precipice anyway. He moved to stroke himself, but Sylvain was quick to pin his wrist against the bookshelf.

“What, you thought you’d get to come?” Sylvain’s tone was so lilting, shame burned in Ashe’s gut. “Poor thing.”

“Syl—Sylvain, _please_ ,” Ashe begged, choking back a sob. “I need it, please—”

“No. You don’t get to fucking come,” Sylvain growled, and Ashe actually got scared for one agonizing second, until Sylvain did something with his hips that made him cry out. “Still so noisy,” he mused into Ashe’s hair. Then, he wrapped a hand around Ashe’s throat, and his world clouded over.

He couldn’t remember how much longer Sylvain fucked him before his thrusts grew erratic and he spilled inside. _Good_ , Ashe thought through the haze. Sylvain didn’t even have to ask to fill him up anymore. At this point, it just was a given that he belonged to him.

To his disappointment, Sylvain was quick to pull out and leave him empty. He still toyed with Ashe for a short while—sucked bruises into his neck, spread his sloppy hole open to admire his work. "Messy little boy," Sylvain mused to himself. "No wonder I'm the only one who can give you what you want." Ashe was still bracing himself against the bookshelf, breathless and shaking. He never got to come. He’d just have to go back to his room and finish himself off.

Too soon, Sylvain departed with a smack to his ass and a bitter chuckle. “See you later, Ashe.” His footsteps grew quieter in the distance. Ashe stood still, listening until he couldn’t hear them anymore. When he was left with that deafening silence, he allowed his weak body to slide down to the floor.

Sylvain always knew how to chew people up and spit them out. 

And Ashe was always happy to be consumed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun) :3c
> 
> tysm for reading <3


End file.
